Intravascular filters may be used in combination with other thrombolytic agents to treat pulmonary embolism occurring within a patient. Such devices are generally inserted intravenously into a target location of the body (e.g. an artery or vein), and function by capturing blood clots (emboli) contained in the blood stream before they can reach the heart and/or lungs and cause permanent damage to the body. In the treatment of Deep Vein Thrombosis (DVT), for example, such filters can be placed in the vena cava to prevent further blood clotting in the large veins of the lower body. Placement of the filter is typically accomplished percutaneously via the femoral arteries or the jugular vein using a local anesthetic, or by performing a laparotomy with the patient under general anesthesia.
Intravascular filters are typically preloaded into an introducer sheath and are packaged and stocked in this preloaded configuration. Intravascular filters typically have a wide mouth that narrows to an apex. This apex generally needs to be located downstream of the mouth for the filter to function effectively. Thus the filter needs to be preloaded in the introducer sheath in the proper configuration. This configuration is often different depending on whether a femoral or jugular approach is used. Thus, two distinct preloaded systems with the same filter need to be stocked, one for each approach. It thus may be desirable to develop a filter which can be properly oriented after it is in the body lumen.